The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in texture materials. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the pressurized application of texture materials to a work surface.
Tools have been fashioned to convey texture materials through systems of differently arranged components in order to release the material with a stream of pressurized air utilized as a vehicle that transports and atomizes the material, then deposits it onto a work surface as a form of texture. However, these texture applicators of past designs can prevent the average person, when working alone, from producing a sprayed on texture appearance on a large to small work surface area that would be considered structurally and aesthetically acceptable in a manner considered safe, efficient, or cost effective.
Described in brief are four texture applicator designs:
(1) A texture applicator that is mounted on a vehicle bed or towed behind a vehicle as a trailer. These are large, expensive, and complex, comprised of a large motorized hopper that mixes the texture material and pumps the material through a hose long enough to reach the work surface. Accompanying the entire length of the material hose is a compressed air line that atomizes the material onto the work surface. This air line is connected to an air compressor near the hopper.
Since the work surface is generally out of sight of the hopper, additional persons must attend to the hopper and negotiate the material hose and the compressed air line around obstacles while the material hose is used.
(2) A texture applicator that manually atomizes premixed texture materials onto a work surface. This is like a garden pesticide sprayer, in which an operator creates air pressure by forcefully pumping a piston with one hand while the other hand grips the piston housing (having an attached material reservoir) to direct the spray of material onto the work surface.
This type of texture applicator is limited to smaller work surface areas, because (a) the reservoir capacity is limited, and (b) a steady amount of physical exertion is necessary to provide a uniformly textured appearance on the work surface.
(3) A texture applicator that has a reservoir (hopper) mounted atop a nozzle (spray gun), which relies on gravity to introduce a premixed texture material into the spray gun. The spray gun is linked to an air compressor with an air line to atomize the material onto the work surface.
While providing a relatively inexpensive tool that applies the material to a greater surface area, a less skilled operator will encounter encumbering factors that impede desired results. One hand actuates the spray gun trigger, the other hand braces the built-in hand grip on the hopper necessary to support and right the filled hopper, and no hand is free to adjust the material flow controls located on the spray gun, to regulate air pressure, or to perform work-related tasks. The rate that a texture applicator of this design can apply the material when the hopper is full is 50% or less than that of applicators that use a motorized pump or air pressure to force the material into the spray gun. The rate is lowered even further when the spray is directed at an angle, because the material stored in the hopper shifts and lessens the downward pressure over the material intake orifice for the spray gun. For similar reasons, when directing the spray at a ceiling, the operator must install an angled coupler between the hopper and the spray gun for the flow of material to continue into the spray gun. Spillage may also occur in these orientations.
(4) A texture applicator that has a standing hopper to contain premixed texture material and a motorized pump or a pressurized tank forces the material through a hose connected to a spray gun that is linked to an air compressor with an air line to atomize the material onto a work surface. This system provides a tool for applying texture materials to small and large surface areas in greater quantity and with better spray direction control. However, various aspects of this type of system limit use and availability. Though they are portable by means of a wheeled dolly or carrying handle, these applicator systems are awkward and heavy for one person to lift, even without the added texture material. Work surface areas out of arm""s reach require moving the hopper or coupling lengths of compressed air line and material hose together, which requires more material in the hopper. This produces a system with a higher overall weight that has more drag resistance to the operator""s movements. These systems are expensive to purchase and maintain and often require specialized parts, tools, and technicians because of their complexity. Repairs in the field are difficult and create lengthy delays. Finally, this type of machine is more difficult to clean, which leaves small portions of dried texture material in the system. These small pieces of material may then break loose and clog the spray tip during operation.
The present invention is distinguishable over the prior art in that it allows one person to operate a texture applicator in a safe manner, while providing a means to achieve a uniform application of texture material on a work surface.
More specifically, the instant invention allows an operator to fill a tank with premixed texture material and to apply it to a work surface with a spray gun. The tank is supported on the operator""s back with a built-in harness. A separate air compressor is connected to a three-way nipple having two outputs, or to a regulator that operates as such a three-way nipple would operate. Air pressure is supplied to the tank, keeping the texture materials under pressure. This pressure forces texture material into the material hose line in a constant manner. An air line also runs along the material hose line, terminating at the spray gun, to atomize the texture material as it exits the nozzle. The material contacts the work surface, forming a textured profile. Should the connection be made by a regulator, the operator may more directly control the air pressure in the tank and in the line while applying the texture material.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for applying texture materials in a safe manner while providing a uniform output.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which may safely be utilized by a single person.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which lessens waste materials in industrial applications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which allows an operator to exert fine control over a texture application system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method that is an alternative to cumbersome over-mechanized texture application devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above that is accessible by virtue of its reduced cost and ease of repair.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for applying texture material to a surface, comprising, in combination: a tank; external air compression means attached to the tank; delivery means connected to the tank and the external air compression means; transport means interconnecting the tank, the external air compression means, and the delivery means; and harness means integrated with the tank, wherein the harness means support the apparatus on an operator.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for delivering premixed material to a surface, comprising, in combination: a tank; external air compression means attached to the tank; delivery means connected to the tank and the external air compression means; transport means interconnecting the tank, the external air compression means, and the delivery means; and pressure regulation means, the pressure regulation means located within an operator""s reach, wherein pressure in the transport means is adjusted by an operator.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.